Alliance Misunderstood
by The Hogwarts Unity
Summary: AU. OCs. Four students of very different backgrounds and different characters meet at Hogwarts and form a very special bond. As they grow and change, their ties strengthen. Yet, will they be able to resolve the differences they have?


CHAPTER 1: Inevitable happenings

20th May 1980. This would be one of the greatest day to be remembered in the Ministry of Magic. Or maybe night.

The Minister had made sure he got his most loyal people to do the job. In ward 3 of St. Mungo's Hospital, one of the most prominent Death Eaters, Angela Black, is about to give birth. And the Healers were going to kill her together with the child, dealing a great blow to her father at the same time.

Among those Healers, there was one with the name of Mary, who had wavered from the loyalty to the Ministry, but had done a great job not showing it. She had come to understand that the Death Eaters were really the good ones, who had been portrayed as twisted and eil by the Ministry, who had control of the Daily Prophet. The Death Eaters, unable to do much to change public opinion, could only kill Aurors who had murdered and deserved death. The Dark Mark was sent up everytime to warn the Ministry to surrender.

Mary, a Ravenclaw with a dash of Slytherin, had found out many things about the 'Dark Lord'. She vowed that if she could not save Angela, she would at least get the child alive.

The magical clock struck midnight and Mary snapped out of her reverie. Angela had stopped struggling as they had put her to sleep. Mary looked at the dark sky and the rain outside. It was momenrily lit up by a flash of lightning, and the sound of thunder rang throughout the wards.

The Healers gathered around the unmoving body of Angela, preparing to extract the baby (which was to be named Shaye). Then they are supposed to cast a spell on Angela, making her suffer and bleed to death.

Mary lifted the baby away casually, and told the rest of the Healers, "I'll take care of the baby, you all kill Black." Mary, being the smartest of the cohort, found it easy for the rest of them to listen to her. The Healers nodded and proceeded to cast the spell.

"I'm going to burn Shaye," Mary only gave them a split second's warning before conjuring up a large ball of fire, and apparated away with Shaye.

Mary left Shaye at her house, duplicated a model of her, make it seem like it was burnt, and quietly apparated back. Her colleagues stared at the thing she was holding.

"Completely burnt!" She said happily in a relieved tone, and evanescoed it, clearing away all the evidence. "I'll take care of the birth and death certificates, you all go report to Minister Fudge."

The Healers smiled knowingly at each other. They knew Mary was an individualist, always taking charge, but they didn't mind, for she had earned their trust.

Mary was doing all she could to smile and keep herself from trembling. When she had made sure that all the Healers had left, she locked the door to the ward and apparated back to her house with the birth certificates, duplicated three copies each, and did the same for the death certificates. She then left three copies each in her house, including the original, then bought the duplicated ones back. She had made sure the wards the Minister put up allowed them to apparate. She told the Minister that if they were found out, they could escape easily.

Back in the ward, Mary sealed the certificates in the envelope the Minister her, removed all signs of fire, and took down all the wards. The Minister now could not tell the places she had apparated to. Then, she realised the corpse of Angela Black was still on the bed.

A little disturbed by the sight in front of her, Mary banished Angela's body into her house. She then cleaned all the white bedsheets that had been stained with bood She was about to finish arranging them when the Minister came in.

"Mary! What can I do without you? A good job, good job indeed! Now we have both of them dead, the names Angela Black and Shaye will be erased from the history books. Her dear husband will be a broken man. Two best Death Eaters down, it's a good day, Mary, good day!"

Mary smiled pleasantly, and handed him the envelope. "Should we burn it? It is evidence against us if we were to erase both of them from those history books."

Minister Fudge was in such a happy mood, he did not even think it through, and readily agreed. "Of course, Mary! Of course! You can have the honour!"

Mary smiled nervously, as she placed the envelope in the fireplace. "Incendio!" she screamed at it, causing the Minister to laugh.

"Now, now!" He said, "So much hatred, eh?"

"I...I jus can't stand those Death Eaters!" Mary played along with him, wanting to gain as much trust as possible. She was beginning to feel as if she had planned everything nicely, even though she hadn't. She would have made a great Slytherin herself.

"I know," the Minister said sympathetically, "but don't worry, soon, we will wipe out all the Slytherins, and we will conquer the wizarding world!" He laughed loudly.

"I'll go destroy all the evidence then," Mary continued,"you might be able to modify some memories?"

"Yes, the Heads of Daily Prophet, and Historians. And we shall make it clear that if anybody brings this up again..." Fudge's eyes glinted, "there will be a death penalty." That was followed by a cackle, and he went out, grinning. Then he stepped back in again, and added, "Oh Mary, it's quite late, you should get some rest. There will be a celebration tomorrow, meet at Lucius' place!" And he was gone.

Mary heaved a sigh of relief and smiled nervously to herself. It will be fine, I just need to get Lucius... With that, she apparated back to her house, ready to sort out Shaye.

Mary entered her room, and saw the little child sleeping peacefully. She smiled. She could take Shaye in as her on child, as she had always wanted one, but working in the Ministry kept her from her love life. No, wait, people would question about Shaye. It would have been too obvious, that she had mysteriously gotten a child on the very same day that she had killed one. It was not safe for Shaye to remain in the wizarding world, and Mary decided to send her to a Muggle orphanage. There were a lot of things to settle, Mary doubted she could get any sleep for the next 48 hours.

Deciding not to disturb the baby from her sleep, Mary turned her attention towards Angela. She looked for a nice chest that was never used before in her spare room, cleaned it thoroughly, and brought it back to her room.

She removed Angela's clothings and posessions, and wrapped her up in white cloth. She would find a proper coffin later. She then cleaned Angela's white robes, folded them, and put them in the chest. Next, she polished the sleek, black wand, cleaned the silver ring and Angela's necklace, and put it carefully in the chest. In went the birth and death certificates and everything she had of Angela. When te chest was almost full, she closed it, and sealed it, such that only Shaye or any immediate family member of hers could open it. To finish the spell, she took a drop of Shaye's blood, waking the child up in the process.

Shaye woke up, and stared at the familiar stranger. She knew that she was not her mother, and looked at her curiously, as if asking her who she was.

"Mary," Mary said, answering her question. She felt a strange attraction towards this strange child.

Shaye looked as if she was processing the word. Then, she suddenly nodded and looked away.

Mary, puzzled by her reaction, put her down on te bed, and decided to contact Lucius, whom she was very sure was a spy for the Dark Lord.

She threw some floo powder into the fireplace. "Malfoy Manor!" and was immediately repelled by a series of strong wards.

She stood up, shocked, and seconds later, Lucius Malfoy himself appeared at her fireplace.

Lucius stepped out of Mary's fireplace, and briefly surveyed the room. Then, he looked at her and sneered. "Ms. Payton, what did you need me for?" He had, in fact, just heard about Angela from the Minister, and was furious at the Healers, namely Mary Payton, whom he heard was the one reponsible for Shaye's death.

"Mr. Malfoy," Mary began, trying again not to tremble. "I'm not sure if you had heard from the Minister..."

"I have," Lucius interrupted, "and about the details of the celebration. If it's anything regarding that, I don't want to hear." He turned, ready to leave.

"No, wait!" Mary stopped him. Unsure of how to start, she decided to lead him to the baby.

Lucius, curious as to where she was going, he had his wand and followed her. She led him into a room, and pointed to the baby on the bed.

"Shaye, Angela's child," she muttered.

Lucius stared at the child, and she stared back at him.

"You are a spy, aren't you?" Mary asked.

Lucius reluctantly nodded, eyes fixed on Shaye. "I assume Angela is already dead then?"

Mary nodded. "It was all the I could do."

Lucius suddenly turned around, and tore into the mental shields of Mary. Mary, surprised, did not block it. He saw all that happened a few hours ago, and decided that she could in no way be loyal to the Ministiry. "Where's Angela?"

Mary pointed to a bundle of white. Lucius, knowing that Angela probably was not wearing any clothes, only removed the top part of the cloth to identify her head. "You forgot the earrings." Lucius pointed to the emerald earrings Angela was wearing.

"Oops," Mary looked at it sheepishly. "I already locked the chest..."

Lucius carefully took out the earrings. "Shaye can have them." He waved his wand, magically piercing Shaye's ears. He then tenderly put the earrings on Shaye. She allowed it, not even struggling a bit.

Mary lifted the chest, and handed it to Lucius. "You should keep it. I have put an original and duplicated of each birth and death certificates in it. Here are the duplicated ones," She handed it to Lucius, "in case you need to view them. I don't think you would be able to open teh chest."

Lucius nodded and skimmed though them, taking in the important details. "Shaye Salazar Severine, "he paused at the surname that came next and skipped it. "Born around 12 midnight, on 21st May 1980, in ward 3 of St. Mungo's hospital. Parents, " he swallowed again when he reached the father's name, "and Angela Black, who both agreed that Lucius Malfoy was to be appointed her godfather."

Lucius looked grimly at Shaye, who was touching the emerald earrings on her ears.

"I'm thinking we should send her to a Muggle orphanage," Mary said.

"Yes, I believe that's for the best. I will make sure Angela is properly buried, and the chest is safe. You try and sort things out at the Ministry. Mr. Riddle might want to meet you. only, me you, Tom and Salazar are to know fo this, nobody more. Not even the child's father.

Mary agreed. "We have to work on a Muggle birth certificate for her, and change her particulars.

Lucius waved his wand, and a piece of paper appeared in front of them. "Name?"

"Um...Tracy?" Mary said the first name that came to her mind.

"Middle name?"

Mary thought of her previous boyfriend. "Alexander."

"Meier," Lucius completed her name.

"Tracy Alexander Meier," Mary said to Shaye, who would now be known as Tracy.

Tracy inclined her head, as if accepting the name.

"Let her be born in Frankfurt," Lucius continued.

"Date of birth as 3rd May," Mary added, getting the idea from ward '3'.

"Parents Stacy and Alexander Meier." They continued giving her random facts like an AB+ blood type (which they later realised was true),

Tracy's dark chrysoprase eyes followed the adults, somehow sensing that she was not going to see them, nor her parents, for a long time,

Lucius then conjured a trunk out of nowhere, which was full of clothes about the size of Tracy. Once satisfied, he carried Tracy and the trunk, transfigured his robesto formal Muggle attire, and told Mary. "Come along, we're going to London."

Mary nodded, and they apparated to London. They walked along the dark streets, and when they finally found a suitable orphanage, the left Tracy there. The manager, annoyed at being woken up, did not ask for much details of the orphan. Lucius shoved a sum of Muggle money into his hand, and said threateningly, "Make sure she's well cared for."

The manager nodded sleepily. Tracy gave them a last look before the door was closed and locked. She would be stuck there for at least five years. Lucius and Mary then apparated back. He tookn the chest and Angela. "Have a few hours of sleep. Tomorrow might be exhausting." And he flooed back.

Mary cleaned up her room, and deciding that she would worry about meeting Riddle later, she fell into a deep sleep.

Lucius returned home, cast a preservation spell on Angela, and got his house-elves to bury her in the backyard. He already told Angela it was not safe in St. mungo's. Why didn't she listen! Her husband had been sent to China to get resources and certain potion ingredients. The news would be delayed, but it will still reach him. They had to get him back somehow, before he destroys the Great Wall.

"Expecto patronum," he muttered, sending his patronus to Tom. Seconds later, a portkey appeared in his hands and brought him to the Riddle house.

"Lucius," Tom greeted, "it must be very important to call me in the middle of the night,"

Lucius nodded, and sent a mental image of what had happened to Tom. It took Tom a few minutes ro briefly go through them all.

"I agree with what you have done so far, and I must commend you. Bring Ms Payton here after your,": he laughed, "celebration."

Lucius nodded, prompting him to continue.

"As for the child's father, I am afriad that he is uncontactable now, and knowing Fudge, he would probably make the news worldwide. He would have to hear it from him before from us, and would probably be quite unstable for a while. I don't want Shaye with him yet, she might have to wait until she's in Hogwarts. Even then, we will have to see how he would react to a stranger who shares so many similarities to Angela.:

"I feel sorry for Shaye."

"So do I, Lucius. But I'm afraid it can't be helped. You should go rest now. I will settle the rest. If I need any help, I will contact you."

"I will do my part as Tracy's godfather," Lucius vowed.

Tom nodded in approval, and waved him off. Lucius appsrated back and collapsed on his bed.

Tom went into his study and thought about what had happened. He now need to get Severus a steady job. Perhaps he could teach potions in Hogwarts. And now he needed to think about how to deal a blow back to the Ministry without really hurting anyone. Perhaps faking someone's death. A child... The soon to be Draco? No, there are many people who didn't like the Malfoys. How about Dumbledore? No, his job is far too important. Ah! The Potters! The wizarding world would be in an uproar. So that's decided. Perhaps in the recent events, it will take one year to execute the plan, but at least it's there.

Salazar floated abruptly in, and said, "I've informed Albus, Nott and the Blacks about Angela."

Tom nodded. "Tell them to try and contact Severus."

Salazar floated out.

Tom went to catch a few hours of sleep. while the search for Severus starts.

The manager of the orphanage, Mr Shaun, took a look at the birth certificate. "Tracy Meier," he mumbled. Then he counted the money he had been given. Ten thousand dollars. Surprised, he took a look at Tracy, and saw that she was playing with her earrings. If she was so rich, why did she need to be sent here? Shaun wondered. He decided that half the money would be spent on Tracy, while the others will either go to the orphanage fund or renovating the home. If he was kind enough, he might let Tracy have a better dormitory.

He carried the already asleep Tracy, and put her on a bed in the newest dorm, which was unused.He hoped that by treating her better, he could get more money from the man. He than laid the trunk beside her, and went back to sleep. And so, Tracy's life in the orphanage began.


End file.
